The loss of kidney function occurring in many renal diseases involves both cellular proliferation and the production of excess and different types of extracellular matrix (ECM) components. While the pathogenesis of these changes remains unresolved, several studies either directly or indirectly implicate prostaglandins in this process. It is the purpose of this core to provide analytical support in the area of extracellular matrix to allow the projects in this center to address the interrelationship between prostaglandins and extracellular matrix. This core will provide direct biochemical analytical analysis of collagen production by cultured renal cells in support of Specific Aims proposed in Projects 2, 3 and 4. This core will provide in situ hybridization capability for collagens, laminin and heparan sulfate proteoglycan in support of Specific Aims proposed in Projects 1 and 2. This core will perform immunohistochemical evaluations of collagens, laminin, fibronectin and heparan sulfate proteoglycan in support of Specific Aims proposed in Projects 1, 2 and 3. This core will also provide reconstituted basement membrane preparations, basement membrane components, and purified collagens for exogenous matrices to be used in Specific Aims proposed in projects 2, 3 and 4. Finally, this core will serve as a consultant to Project 3 and possibly Project 2 regarding extracellular matrix catabolism.